


The Worried Wolf and the Hurt Human (Traduccion)

by yuki_yuki



Series: The Fluffy Wolf & The Boy Who Smells Like Green (Traduccion) [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Hale Family, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fluff, Hurt Stiles, Kid Derek, Kid Fic, M/M, Mates Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Original Character(s), POV Claudia Stilinski, POV Talia Hale, Sheriff Stilinski Knows About Werewolves, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John, Spanish Translation, Stiles Stilinski is Derek Hale's Anchor, Stiles is four, Talia Hale & Claudia Stilinski Friendship, Traducción, derek is eigth, kid stiles, little angst
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 23:51:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17069573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuki_yuki/pseuds/yuki_yuki
Summary: Stiles está herido y Derek desaparece. Talia está realmente preocupada





	The Worried Wolf and the Hurt Human (Traduccion)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Worried Wolf and the Hurt Human](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13268613) by [zwatchtowerz (TheSpark)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSpark/pseuds/zwatchtowerz). 



> Muchiiisimas gracias a zwatchtowerz (TheSpark) por dejarme traducir esta serie tal fluffy.

Los meses pasaron desde que se conocieron y fue increíble. Para Talia, su hijo se estaba convirtiendo lentamente en un lobo en control. Encontró su ancla mucho antes de lo que ella y su marido esperaban. Para John y Claudia, los padres de Stiles, fue un shock. Claro, son nuevos sobre los hombres lobo y los Hales, pero sabiendo que su hijo es la nueva ancla para un niño de ocho años y su compañero, era demasiado a la vez.

Porque, ese era otro tema. Stiles y Derek eran compañeros. Eran demasiado jóvenes para darse cuenta de lo que estaban sintiendo o lo que significaban los compañeros, y Talia oró a cada Dios en el mundo por el que permanecieron así durante al menos diez años más. Su esposo Daniel se reía cada vez que ella lo mencionaba. Las cosas estaban bien entre ellos sin ningún problema. Hasta el primer día de Derek en la escuela.

Todos los niños de Hale fueron educados en el hogar hasta la escuela secundaria, por lo que tenían control sobre sus instintos. Desde que Derek encontró un ancla, su tío Peter trabajó con él en el cambio y el control. Y un día decidieron que estaba listo para la escuela.

—¡No quiero ir mamá!

—Bebé, será divertido. Quieres amigos, ¿no?

—¡Pero tengo a Stiles!

—Y Stiles va a la guardería. Necesitas estar con más niños de tu edad, querido.

—¡No quiero a otros niños ya que tengo a Stiles!, —Derek dijo haciendo pucheros. Era adorable.

Fue difícil, pero lograron convencerlo después de una promesa de meñique de que Stiles estaría en su casa después. Lo dejaron en la escuela, tomando fotos antes para que pudieran recordar ese día en el futuro. Derek era una pequeña cosa con el ceño fruncido, frunciendo el ceño todo el camino en el coche y murmurando cosas que solo él sabía.

La mañana fue tranquila como de costumbre. Los adultos trabajaron, los adolescentes fueron a la escuela y los niños jugaron en el patio trasero. Una llamada al mediodía cambió el estado para ella.

—Hale al habla —contestó su teléfono Alfa. Sí, ella tenía un teléfono separado para los problemas de los hombres lobo.

—Soy John, lamento molestarte aquí, pero no estabas contestando el teléfono de tu casa o tu teléfono.

—¡John! No es un problema. ¿Está todo bien? Suenas raro.

—Estoy bien, pero... —Tomó una respiración profunda. —Pero Stiles tuvo un accidente.

****

No fue un gran accidente, en serio. John recibió una llamada en el trabajo y no pudo ir a recoger a Stiles. No quería molestar a Claudia en casa. Talia fue allí, ya que todos sabían en la ciudad que Hales y Stilinski eran una gran familia. Y porque una mirada de Talia podría hacer que cualquiera hiciera lo que ella quisiera.

Más tarde, llamó a Claudia y se dirigió directamente a la casa de Stiles desde el hospital. Resulta que otro niño lo empujó tan fuerte que Stiles cayó mal y se rompió la muñeca.

—Nunca me gustó ese niño Whittemore. Esa pequeña mierda siempre está acosando a mi hijo y nadie hace nada para detenerlo. Le daría un puñetazo en la cara si no tuviera cinco años. Los padres de los abogados y todo eso. —Talia tosió tratando de disimular una carcajada.

—Oye, respira. Stiles está bien, un poco de dolor no lo matará

—Se lo diría a David cuando me pregunte por qué golpeé a Jackson. —Esa vez, Talia rió a carcajadas.

****

Stiles estaba acostado en su cama, sin darse cuenta de todo. Lloró un poco, porque le dolía la mano y todo el brazo. Dejó escapar un suspiro cuando Talia entró en la habitación y le quitó el dolor, seguida por su madre. —¿Estás bien ahora, cariño?— Stiles hizo un pequeño ruido y asintió. Talia no dejó de tomar su dolor hasta que estuvo segura de que estaba bien.

—¿Quieres hablar de lo que pasó?

—Jackson dijo que nadie me quiere y me empujó. ¿Es eso cierto? ¿No me amas?

Los ojos de Stiles estaban llenos de lágrimas y el corazón de Claudia se rompió un poco. Ella se sentó en la cama y lo abrazó. —¡Oh, no! ¡Eso no es cierto! Yo y tu papá, ambos te amamos mucho!

—Y nosotros también también. Yo, mi esposo, mis hijos... todos los Hales te quieren.

—Está bien —Pero Talia sintió que no estaba bien. Stiles estaba triste y a punto de llorar si no fuera por el dolor que le estaba quitando.

Se quedaron con él hasta que los medicamentos de Stiles tuvieron efecto. Bostezó, y Claudia lo arropó, y le dio su zorro de peluche. Ese juguete fue un regalo de cumpleaños que le dio Derek y desde ese día Stiles se acostó con él cada noche.

—¿Mamá? ¿Talia? —Stiles preguntó cuando se iban.

—¿Si, cariño?

—Derek también me ama, ¿verdad?

Sonriendo, Talia dijo: —Sí, Stiles, mi hijo también ama.

—¿A la Luna y de regreso?

—A la Luna y de regreso.

Claudia cerró suavemente. Ella hizo café y Talia se quedó un poco más. Las madres estaban tramando el final de todos los niños malos en Beacon Hills cuando Talia recibió una llamada de su marido. Daniel no la dejó hablar, solo le dijo la noticia.

—Derek está desaparecido de la escuela —Talia solo gimió.

****

Todos los Hales disponibles estaban buscando a Derek. A través de los vínculos de la manada sabían que estaba bien. Encontrarlo por el olor era diferente. Derek y Stiles pasaron mucho tiempo juntos y sus aromas se mezclaron. Podían decir dónde iban todos los Hale ese día, pero para Derek, él olía a Derek y Stiles, de la misma manera que Stiles olía a Stiles y Derek. Los dos eran como una persona que hacía difícil diferenciar qué niño era, incluso para la familia de Derek.

Talia y Daniel estaban hablando con el director en la escuela, escuchando por sexta vez como se disculpaba con la mujer. Nadie parecía haberlo visto salir de la escuela. Un maestro lo vio actuando raro pero desestimó su comportamiento. Eso fue alrededor de las once. Luego, para el almuerzo, ya no estaba allí.

—¡Cómo puedes perder a un niño! Tiene ocho años. ¡OCHO! —Daniel nunca levantó la voz, pero en esa situación sintió que los poderes del hombre lobo eran inútiles o no. Talia podía sentirlo con el vínculo de compañero. Ella le puso una mano en el hombro para calmarlo un poco.

—Yo... no sé qué decir, señor Hale. Hicimos lo mejor que pudimos, Derek ya no está en el edificio. Tal vez si llamamos a la policía...

—¡NO! Lo tomamos desde aquí. Pero si algo sucedió con mi hijo, lo demandaré a usted y a todas las autoridades escolares. Olvídalo, los demandaré a todos sin importar lo que pase con Derek.

Daniel cerró la puerta con más fuerza de la necesaria. Talia se estremeció, se disculpó con la pobre mujer aterrorizada y fue tras su marido. Ya estaba esperando en el coche.

—Oye

—¡¿Qué?!

Talia dejó que sus ojos brillaran de un rojo brillante. Daniel agachó la cabeza.

—Lo siento mucho. Solo estoy preocupado.

—Yo también. Derek no está en control total todavía, podría estar en problemas. Pero él es inteligente para saber qué hacer en ese caso. Deberíamos volver a la casa, tal vez él fue allí

—Sí, quizás.

****

Derek no estaba en casa. Él no estaba tampoco en la reserva. Todos estaban preocupados y los niños comenzaron a darse cuenta. La excusa de que Derek estaba en la escuela ya no era creíble debido a la hora del día. Los adultos estaban sentados allí, pensando qué más hacer o tratando de llegar a él a través del vínculo de la manada. Fue Laura quien tuvo la respuesta.

—Si buscas a Derek, él está con Stiles.

Pasó un segundo y de repente todos hacían preguntas. Cómo, cuándo, por qué...

—Deteneos. Todos. —Talia no levantó la voz, pero el tono alfa era suficiente. —Laura, ven aquí. ¿Cómo sabes dónde está tu hermano? —Laura no se acercó. Estaba nerviosa como si se hubiera dado cuenta de que había cometido un error. O ella rompió una promesa. Preguntó Talia de nuevo.

—Lo siento. Sé que él está allí. Puedo sentir el dolor y el verde. Es raro. Derek es raro.

Laura era la hermana más cercana a Derek. Compartieron algo especial de la misma manera que Derek y Stiles, pero diferente. Talia estaba bastante segura de que Derek era el ancla de Laura. Eso podría explicar por qué ella sabía donde estaba su hermano. Dejaron ir a Laura y esperaron hasta que estuvo fuera de alcance. —¿Cómo es que nadie lo pensó? Son compañeros, es el instinto de Derek. Iré a por él.

****

El golpe en la puerta lo sorprendió. Ya era de noche, hora de dormir para cualquier niño o adulto. —Talia, Daniel, ¿algo está mal? ¿Se trata de Derek? Claudia me habló de eso.

—Sí, se trata de mi hijo. Laura cree que está aquí. —Daniel empujó la puerta y ambos entraron.

—No puede ser. Entré y salí de la habitación de Stiles todo el día hasta que John llegó a casa, —dijo Claudia.

—¿Podemos comprobarlo? ¿No es que creemos que estás mintiendo pero...?

—Pero tú crees a tu hija— terminó John. —Vamos, averigüémoslo.

Los cuatro subieron las escaleras. No necesitaban estar allí para saberlo. Talia dijo que sintió los latidos del corazón de Derek. Al abrir la puerta, encontraron a Derek. Encima de Stiles, evitando cuidadosamente su mano herida. Los juguetes, el zorro de Stiles y el lobo de Derek, estaban alrededor de ellos. Estaban durmiendo tan pacíficamente que ninguno de los dos tuvo el corazón para despertarlos.

—Mira el brazo de Derek —señaló John. Las venas negras subían por su camisa, como cuando vio a Talia quitándose el dolor. —No sabía que Derek sabía cómo hacerlo.

—Él... él nunca lo hizo. No conscientemente. Aún no sabíamos que podía hacerlo.

—Necesitamos fotos. ¿Dónde está mi teléfono? Talia, ayúdame.

Cuando Claudia y Talia regresaron, John y Daniel estaban allí en la misma posición, con una sonrisa suave en sus caras. Talia también les tomó una foto.

****

El desayuno fue interesante. Los Hales se fueron antes de la medianoche, hablando de lo que era mejor para Derek. Obviamente, todavía no estaba listo para la escuela. Claudia tuvo que lidiar por la mañana con un cachorro asustado en la habitación de su hijo. Después de prometer a Derek que no estaba en problemas, ambos niños bajaron a desayunar. John estaba esperando con mucha comida, sabiendo que Derek no había comido desde el día anterior. Y un hombre lobo comía mucho, aprendió de la manera más dura.

Derek estaba en la escuela cuando sintió dolor en su brazo. Se dio cuenta de que no era su dolor, pero sí de Stiles. No recordaba mucho, solo que estaba caliente por dentro y sentía un tirón, la necesidad de proteger a Stiles. Así lo hizo. Stiles dijo que Derek entró a su habitación a través de las ventanas, por peligroso que fuera, y se quedó con él debajo de la cama, temiendo que Claudia se enojara. Ella encontró que toda la situación era linda, pero puso la mejor cara de ‘madre preocupada’ como pudo.

Era tan lindo lo tímidos que actuaban uno frente al otro frente ante los padres de Stiles. Ninguno de ellos soltó los peluches. John hizo su mejor esfuerzo para hacer como si nada hubiera pasado. Peter vino a buscar a Derek una hora después. Derek se mostró reacio a dejar ir a Stiles, pero Claudia le prometió que podría volver por la noche. Se abrazaron y Derek besó la mejilla de Stiles antes de correr hacia el auto de Peter, sin esperar respuesta, y probablemente avergonzado.

Después de cerrar la puerta, Stiles abrazó las piernas de Claudia con una expresión feliz en su rostro. —¡Tenías razón mamá! ¡Derek me ama!


End file.
